


Пять минут прошлого

by Katsur



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash, Ten Year Bazooka, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:44:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsur/pseuds/Katsur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Место действия: Чердак.<br/>Ключ: "Достанет любого".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять минут прошлого

**Author's Note:**

> Самый первый фик - этим все сказано)))

Знакомые, серые с зеленцой, глаза смотрели на него испугано и самую малость любопытно. Словно у человека, свято верившего в призраков, но до смерти боящегося их встретить. Ямамото быстро оглядел место, куда выпал из клубов розового дыма. Чердак. Большой пыльный чердак, с нагромождением старых, не нужных вещей. Из тех, что уже не нужны, но выкинуть не поднимается рука. И эта девушка, женщина, что так напоминает Гокудеру. И пыль. Много пыли.  
  
\- Вы Лавина?  
  
Девушка осторожно кивнула.  
  
\- Мы знакомы?  
  
Итальянский. Дино учил его еще в первый приезд в Италию, да и Реборн постоянно напоминал, что стоит выучить язык страны, в которой живет твоя названая Семья.  
  
\- Кажется, нет.  
  
Единственное, на что он сейчас надеялся, что разбитая, после очередной истерики Ламбо, базука, хоть и выкинула его туда, где он прошлый явно быть не мог, но время его пребывания в этом времени не сменила. Размышляя об этом, Ямамото поднялся на ноги и огляделся еще раз. Таких чердаков в Японии не было, но он смутно напоминал чердак в поместье Каваллоне - тот показывал ему когда возил в Италию. Лавина продолжала пристально следить за Ямамото, судорожно сжимая в руках небольшую коробку из которой выглядывало что-то смутно похожее на письма.  
  
\- Откуда вы знаете как меня зовут?  
  
\- Вы похожи на Ха...одного моего друга.  
  
Выпалили они одновременно. В том, что эта Лавина и есть мать Хаято, сомнений почему-то не было.  
  
\- Чем же я напомнила вашего друга? - так вот от кого Хаято досталась эта улыбка - невесомая на губах, но как разительно она преображала глаза! - И как его зовут?  
  
\- Хаято, - не удержавшись, ответил Ямамото.  
  
Извечная улыбка лезла на губы и захотелось рассказать Лавине - каким вырос ее сын, останавливало только сказанное однажды самим же Гокудерой "ни в коем случае не вмешиваться в прошлое" в одной из перепалок.  
  
\- У него такие же глаза! И улыбка! И руки у вас похожи! У него здорово выходит играть, ну, на этом...пи-а-ни-но, - все же его познаний в итальянском не хватало, чтобы рассказать все что хотелось.  
  
\- Знаете, моего сына тоже зовут Хаято.  
  
Лавина отвела погрустневший взгляд. Глядя на нее, такую светлую, нежную, зная о выпавшей ей судьбе, Ямамото все же заговорил, торопясь, мешая итальянский с японским:  
  
\- Мне кажется, у вас замечательный сын. И когда вырастет, будет еще лучше. Он будет верным другом и ответственным человеком. У него будет любимое дело и оценки в первой тройке. Он будет забавно хмуриться, когда будет слышать сказанную кем-то глупость и огрызаться на одного...бейсбольного придурка - так он будет его звать! Он будет сильным. И он справится. Обязательно справится со всем. Еще и достанет любого, - и не выдержав засмеялся.  
  
Рывок, клубы розового дыма, комната Тсуны. И хмурое лицо с такими же серыми с зеленцой глазами.  
  
\- Ямамото! Все в порядке? - заголосил Тсуна. - Ты исчез, но на месте тебя никто не появился и мы...  
  
\- Все в порядке, Тсуна, - улыбнулся Ямамото, продолжая смотреть га Гокудеру пока тот не отвел взгляд.  
  
\- Бейсбольный придурок...


End file.
